Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-8x-8-7x}$
Solution: Rewrite to group the ${x}$ terms together: $ {-8x - 7x} - 8$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {-15x} - 8$ The simplified expression is $-15x - 8$